


of ink and iron

by BnessZ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnessZ/pseuds/BnessZ
Summary: "Then do something about it, Tetsurou.""With pleasure."





	of ink and iron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annakaashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/gifts).



> Happy birthday to one of my best friends :3 i hope you enjoy this!
> 
> It's a bit out of context but this is a lil side story for a Dragon Age au I'm working on and it's just too perfect for Anna so....here we go
> 
> This is unbeta'd, written and posted on my phone, so I apologize for errors and poor formatting.

Kei is not interested in the fighting.

Ever since Akaashi was raised as their new leader a week ago, everyone has been more upbeat. Smiles are thrown to him from everyone he passes, laughter booms on the streets, music drifts from the tavern...all good things. But there is still the underlying bloodlust, a thrumming of energy just waiting to be unleashed.

Kei understands why, anticipates what is to come, but he isn't excited about it.

So when Kuroo, the tall bastard with his cheshire grin, saunters up to him, sword held lazily in his hand, Kei sighs. There are plenty of dummies, plenty of _warriors_ , for him to bother with relentless training, and yet, he finds Kei. Every time.

“Hey,” Kuroo says, somehow managing to make one word sound unfairly enticing. “What're you up to?”

Kei side eyes him, lifts his quil to his face and raises a brow. “What does it look like?”

A smirk crawls up Kuroo's face and Kei already knows he's going to say something disgusting. “Looks like you're waiting to watch me practice, Tsukki.”

Kei scowls and looks at Kuroo fully. “I told you not to call me that, Kuroo.”

“No? Then how about--” Kuroo leans in close, so close that Kei can feel his breath fan across his face. “-- _Kei_?”

Something warm swarms through Kei’s stomach and he whips his head away, feeling the heat spread across his face. He coughs once. “Don't do that.”

“Oh ho? What's the matter?”

Sighing, Kei closes his eyes. “Don't you have someone else to bother? Bokuto, perhaps?”

A chuckle. “Nah, he's off with Akaashi doing god knows what.” Kei glances over, just to see Kuroo waggling his brows. “You're more fun to bother anyways.”

“I'd rather you didn't.”

Kuroo muses, the quiet sound prompting Kei to turn back to him fully. What he finds are amber eyes boring into his, unbearably soft. His breath catches in his throat. “Kuroo, what--”

A warm hand settles over Kei’s. “Listen, how long do you plan to drag this out?”

Kei swallows thickly. “What are you talking about?”

“Come now, we're smarter than Koutarou and Akaashi, aren't we?”

“Kuroo--”

The man leans in, mere centimeters away. Those liquid eyes flicker to Kei’s lips, back to his gaze, smoldering. “I’m tired of waiting, Kei.”

Kei is overheating. Every single part of him is on fire and he's surprised he isn't melting on the spot. He licks dry lips, tells his heart to just _calm the fuck down,_ and forces his voice to even out when he says, “Then do something about it, Tetsurou.”

The smirk grows, just the barest hint of nerves in it. “With pleasure.”

Kei doesn't even have time to process the words before warm, chapped lips are over his. It's sloppy, at first, just slightly off center, but Kei moves with them until they're just right. It's a dance between the two mouths, one they have done many times, but never together, never with the _right person_. And the way the meld together, the way they move in perfect harmony, tells Kei everything he needs to know.

The metallic thud of Kuroo's sword hitting the ground only serves to spur Kei on. He reaches up and grabs Kuroo's face, drags it impossibly closer. It doesn't matter anymore what Kuroo originally made his way over for. It doesn't matter anymore that they're still in the middle of a war. Nothing matters except for the touches and brushes of skin on his.

When they are forced apart due to Bokuto's cheering, Kei decides that anything involving Kuroo Tetsurou will be a bothersome mess. But, as Kuroo gives him a genuine smile, cheeks red, Kei also decides that anything involving Kuroo Tetsurou will be completely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings so feel free to scream/cry with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/akaashiswhore)


End file.
